Friday the Thirteenth
by Chrissy Granger
Summary: (Misty's POV) Misty and the gang get stuck in a storm and come to a house during a storm, but this isn't just any house.... and someone doesn't want Misty around! COMPLETE!!
1. The storm and the house....

# Friday the Thirteenth

### By Chrissy Granger

### Disclaimer:I hate these….I don't own pokemon and if I did this would be episode on the TV series. The thing I do own is the plot. 

##### *Sigh* Another day, another long walk, but this wasn't just any day…this was the day before Friday the Thirteenth (for specific reasons) and worst of all it was in October!  
Ash, Brock and I were on our way to New Bark Town. So we could go to another gym, and get yet another badge. We were about half way to the city. It was 5:00 but the sun was already starting to set.  
"Oooo…It's freaky out here," I said as a chill went up my spine.  
"I agree," Brock said.  
"Pika-pi (me too)", agreed pikachu. (Author's note: They can't really understand Pikachu but they have a general idea of what he's saying)  
"Oh, you guys are just chickening out," Ash argued. Suddenly the wind speeded up and blew off his hat. Ash jumped surprised and picked up his hat.  
"Now whose a chicken Ash?!" I said. Ash sweat dropped and walked ahead of me mumbling something.  
I sighed, "what an idiot," I said under my breath.  
Lightning struck, missing me by a hair. Afterward it started to rain….hard.  
"Hey Ash," yelled Brock over the storm. "See any houses ahead of us?"   
"Not yet," Ash responded.  
"Are you sure? I'm getting soaked…there's one!" I reported.  
When we got to the house, we noticed that it was very old and rundown. I went up to knock…no answer.   
"Do you think we should just go in?" suggested Brock.  
"Sure," said Ash.  
"This is not a good idea," I thought.  
Ash opened the door, as it opened it creaked. We walked inside. In the corner there was a fire place and to our surprise there was wood next to it.  
"Wood," I said surprised. "It doesn't look like anybody's lived here in years!"   
"Does there always have to be a logical explanation for everything?" complained Ash. He walked to the fire and took his book bag off. As Brock and I did the same he tried to start a fire.  
"Stupid matches," he commented. "Brock you do it."  
"Okay," said Brock, taking the matches. After the fire was started and Brock had made something to eat, the house started to moan or at least it seemed that way.. I felt really uneasy, there was something besides the fact that it moaned that I didn't like about this house.   
"Pika, Pi-Pi pikachu?(What's wrong Misty?)" asked pikachu.   
"Nothing pikachu, don't worry about it," I answered softly, petting him behind the ears. Ash yawned.  
"I'm going to bed," he said.  
When we got inside our sleeping bags, we each said 'goodnight'. I couldn't fall asleep. And obviously Ash couldn't either. Around the middle of the night he got up from his sleeping bag quietly. He obviously wanted to explore and he brought Pikachu with him. After a while, when I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore I got up and went silently after him with togepi in my arms. 

##### Author's note: If you want me to continue please review.

##### 


	2. Something isn't right....

Friday the Thirteenth part 2

Something isn't right.…

By: Chrissy Granger

Disclaimer: I do not…oh you know!!

After walking for a while, I came to three doors. I decided to go into the left one and came upon a kitchen. Nobody had cooked in there in years judging by the cobwebs on the pots and pans. 

I opened the door right across from the door I came in the room from and found myself in the pantry. It was filled with food! Jams, breads, turkeys, pickles…everything you could ever dream of was practically in there! Brock would like that.

I went to the next door in the room. It led to a hallway. With the little light I had, I managed to make out some torches on the wall. I had the torches with me and lit three torches. I took one….as I picked it up a cold, sudden wind blew and the kitchen door swung shut. I jumped and went to the door. I pulled on the handle. The door was….

"locked," I said with a sigh.

I continued to walk down the hallway. Every so often I'd call out Ash's name to see if he was nearby. About 10 minutes later I heard a scream from up ahead. Startled I ran down the hallway towards the noise and found Ash sitting on the ground rubbing his nose.

"Ash, are you okay?" I asked concerned. 

"Yeah," He answered with a groan.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he said. He hesitated and continued. "I think I ran into something."

Confused I walked forward with my hand out in front of me. Sure enough after about three steps, I felt something blocking the way.

"What is it?" I asked. Ash shrugged and stood up. He walked forward again and managed to make it farther before running into something else. At this point they couldn't get any farther. 

"Why don't we head back?" I said with a yawn. Ash reluctantly agreed and started to walk down the hallway ahead of me.

It was unusually quiet on the way until we tried to open up the door I had come from. It was still locked. Another gust of wind blew, only this one was colder and stronger. 

"Prri," squealed Togepi. He was almost blown out of my arms.

"Something's not right," suggested Ash. Another gust of wind blew and the torches went out. As this happened the door slowly unlocked and opened. A chill went up my spine as I walked into the kitchen. On the counter I noticed a butcher knife. I screamed… It was covered with blood. 

"What's wrong," Ash asked. Shaking I pointed to the counter top. 

"What?" said Ash confused. The knife was gone!

Author's note: How's that? I still can't figure out how to explain the knife thing but I'll come up with something! Please review!


	3. The kitchen and the pots....

Friday the Thirteenth

Author: Chrissy Granger

"What?" Ash repeated again.

"N-Never mind," I stuttered. This was getting too creepy. Little did I know that everything was going to take a turn for the worst.

Suddenly the two doors leading into the kitchen slammed shut. I jumped… Then the candles began to burn. The pots began to rattle and levitate. Then they all plummeted for me. 

I ducked… missing all of the pot except one, which managed to hit me in the shoulder. I held onto Togepi tightly as I straightened up and began to back into the corner as the pots began to levitate again. 

Ash just stood there, practically frozen to the floor. He shook himself out of it as the pots hurled themselves at me again and tried to block them. Surprisingly, the pots just went over his head and landed on me anyway. Not knowing of anything else to do, Ash grabbed my hand tried the nearest door. It was locked. He went to the other door and it opened so suddenly that we almost stumbled backward.

We ran out of the room, slammed the door shut, and ran down the hall to the living room where our sleeping bags where.

I sat there in front of the fire. When we ran into the living room we caught our breath and then I sat down and through my sleeping bag over my head.

Ash put a log on the fire then sat down next to me with his own sleeping bag. After a few moments of silence I finally spoke.

"What do you think happened back there?" 

"I-I'm not sure, but I'm not s-sure I want to find out," he said putting a comforting hand on my good shoulder. The other was now bandaged because it was bleeding heavily from the hit.

I leaned back, tired and placed my head on the pillow. I fell asleep right away.

I awoke about an hour later when some clock struck 11:30 PM. It wasn't the clock that woke me up… It was a person shaking me.

"Misty….Misty…." the person said. Though I didn't want to….I opened my eyes. 

"Brock!" I said startled. I had just realized that I hadn't seen him all night.

"Shhhhhhh…." He said.

"What's wrong?" 

As he opened up his mouth to explain, the front door swung open with a cold chilly wind that was carrying in, to my surprise, snow! Three figures fell to the floor as if frozen solid. One had blue hair, the other red, and the shortest one, none. I suddenly realized who it was….

"Team Rocket!"

Author's note: Everybody wanted to have Team Rocket in it so here they are…Sorry…..I keep forgetting about the Pokemon!! 


	4. Ash....gone?....

Friday the Thirteenth

By Chrissy Granger

"Oh my gosh!!!" I said as Brock and I rushed by their side, forgetting that we where their enemies. They where out cold…and very cold at that. 

With a little bit of struggle I managed to drag Jessie to the fire as Brock took care of James and Meowth. When they where all there, I covered them up with some blankets and put some wood on the fire. Then I covered myself with a blanket and sat behind them.

By the time the clock struck twelve, Team Rocket was finally awake. 

"Where are we?" Jessie asked, rubbing her head where it had previously hit the floor.

"Well, your in a house in the middle of a snowstorm," I said. I wasn't sure yet what to call this place.

Hearing my voice and realizing who I was, Jessie, James and Meowth stood up. 

"Well, well, well… Looks like the twerps are here too! Well, why don't you just hand over Pikachu?" Jessie said in her usual way. At that statement I just realized something…

"Where's Ash?" I said. Brock hit himself over the head with the palm of his hand.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot," he said. "Right before Team Rocket showed up I was going to tell you he disappeared!" How he could forget that, I don't know.

"WHAT?" I said. "How did he 'disappear'?," I asked, sort of angry that he forgot.

"Well let me start from the beginning…," Brock began. "When you and Ash left I decided to go exploring also, and I went the opposite way you did and managed to find a bathroom, study, and bedroom. When I came back I found you sleeping and Ash petting pikachu." I looked around… Team Rocket was listening also.

"Well, Ash complained that he wasn't tired and very bored so we decided to explore some more. We decided to go upstairs and found a library and what I figure was an art gallery. As we where walking through the hallway, I heard something creak and turned around to see what it was. Well when I turned around, Ash was gone!" Brock took a breath.

"I swear I searched everywhere then came downstairs to see if he was here. Then I came to wake you up." Brock ended. I was bewildered. How can someone just disappear like that?

"How could he just disappear," I asked.

"I'm not sure," Brock said.

"Well, that's not the only weird thing that has been happening," I said. I then told Brock about the adventure Ash and I had had earlier. 

"I'm not sure I like this house anymore," Brock said.

Then something else happened… I'm not sure how because it happened so quickly. The fire blew out and the room began to shake. I reached around for Togepi, found him and held him close and closed my eyes, praying that it would all stop. About a minute later it did. And the fire, remarkably, came back on now brighter than ever. I checked to see if everyone was okay. Team Rocket was okay, though they where obviously scared because they where clasped in a tight hug. Brock was too and Togepi was giggling. 

"This is getting too weird!" I commented and I got a response of many nods and I agrees. 

"And now to find Ash," I said determined yet still shaken by the current event.

Author's note: So there you have it….the fourth chapter. I can't manage to get them longer but I hope you don't mind…Please right reviews!! They make me right another chapter a lot faster and the more I have the more encouraged I am!!


	5. The newspaper and the diary....

Friday the Thirteenth

By: Chrissy Granger

After a few arguments about things to do, we managed to come up with a plan. We were going to split up into 3 groups. Jessie, James and Meowth in one, they would be going to the 2nd floor; Brock and I in another, we would be searching the basement. Then Ash's pokemon in the last, they would be searching the 1st floor. (He left his Pokeballs if I haven't already told you.) We would meet up after and hour and search the attic together.

As Brock and I set off with me in the lead, all I could think about was how Ash had attempted to save me in the kitchen that night. I had to repay him and save him too. When we came to the basement we paused for a while.

"After you," said Brock. Sighing, I opened the door and walked down the creaky, out-of-shape steps. When we reached the bottom, we searched for some source of light and managed to find a torch holder and some old newspaper articles dating back to 1889. Just before I lit the paper, Brock stopped me.

"Wait…" he said, pulling out a certain newspaper from the stack. I then lit the rest and looked over his shoulder as he read the article on the cover aloud.

# Richest Citizen Charged as Murderer

# By Marine Hemmer

_ _

## Elizabeth G. Herring of Thornhill Mansion was charged as a murderer Friday October 13th 1889. Found in her green house were 3 young woman's bodies who were either strangled to death or stabbed. The names of these women have not been confirmed yet. All of the women were redhead's and around the ages of 18-26. She tried to blame these murders on Margery A. Pierce, a young widow who lives in a cabin down the road. Pierce has been out of town since August. Herring's punishment is still being debated about. If you know of anything that could help us, please contact your local city hall as soon as possible.

"Do you think this has anything to do with her?" I questioned Brock.

"Well, she's probably dead but you never know," Brock concluded. As we continued on we didn't have much luck. We did find some rotten foods and wine, which was probably really strong because of how old it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When an hour had passed, we made our way to the meeting place. The Pokemon where already there and Team Rocket came a bit later. First I asked Team Rocket what they had found. They said that they found a few more bedrooms and a diary. The diary belonged to a young girl named Patricia Cornell. We glance through the book and found out some small interesting facts about the mansion. The mansion was also a hotel, which was owned by Elizabeth G. Herring. It was a place where many famous people would come to stay on there was through the city. Patricia was a young girl of 18 and had red hair. She was passing through on her way Cherry Grove City. We then came upon an entry that I wish I never would have found:

_July 21, 1885_

_ _

_Dear Diary,_

_ _

_This may be my last entry. I am trapped in the green house behind the witch's house and I am told that I have but 2 hours to live. This woman is mad. She told me that I will end up dieing a slow and painful death for all of the trouble I have caused her. What I did, I do not know. But I do know this. She is a superstitious old witch who will believe anything she hears. She told me that the old widow Margery that lives down the street is also a fortuneteller. She told the witch that she should be extra cautious because in three years time her husband will be taken away from her by a red head somewhere between the ages of 18 and 26. Since I have red hair I have to die too. She is afraid of dieing of a broken heart and would rather die by the means of an electric chair. I have enjoyed writing of my journeys in you, dear Diary. But my end draws near and I shall value the life I have known and loved living. I can hear the witch coming. Wish me luck._

_ _

_Love,_

_Patricia Corn___

The poor girl wasn't even able to finish writing her name for the last and final time. By the time Brock had finished reading it I was nearly on the brink of tears. I gained control of myself and stood up.

"And now to the attic," I said.

## 

## 


	6. The body and the trap door....

Friday the Thirteenth

By: Chrissy Granger

We headed off toward the attic. I was in the lead, Charmander next for a sourceof light. Brock followed, occasionally glancing at the diary for more clues. Team Rocket was second to last, then the rest of Ash's Pokemon followed. We came to the door. I stopped and touched the handle. I took a breath and opened the door. I walked in and got tangled in a cobweb; some unpleasantly got stuck in my mouth.

We walked a few more feet. We then split up to look through all of the junk. All I found was a couple of chests of clothes. When I was looking through the third one I noticed something red. I picked it up and gasped. The baby blue dress, probably from the 1800's, was covered in dried up blood; I dropped it then looked deeper and found a rusty knife and some rope. 

About a half hour later, someone screamed. I turned around to find Jesse, with one hand over her mouth in horror, using her other hand to point out something. I looked behind the chest she had been looking through. I, too, had to scream at what I saw before me. There was a body back there! A rotten, bony body, and like most of the other things that I have found. The dress that it had been wearing was covered in blood. I could tell, by what little it had left, that it had red hair. 

Jesse stared at it in horror as many horrible things that could have happened to that body ran through my mind. I shook the thoughts out of my head and reluctantly began searching again. 

After another half hour, the clock struck 1:30 A.M. We hadn't found much more. Brock found more newspaper articles though none of them told us anything. Jesse hadn't continued to search after the shock of her recent find and stuck close to James who found some candle which he lit. I myself found nothing but more clothes.

Loosing hope, I sighed and leaned against a nearby wall as we tried to decide what to do next. That section of the wall began to move like a revolving door. 

I then began to fall down a long, narrow tunnel full of cobwebs.

Author's note: Sorry I took so long! I felt discouraged for a while and couldn't think of anything. Please review even if you have reviewed before because it encourages me to write more. Thank you!! 


	7. The fall and the fire....

Friday the Thirteenth

By: Chrissy Granger

After a few minutes I landed on hard ground. I got up having trouble adjusting to the darkness. Took my matches and lit a torch nearby. I looked around.

I gasped. "Oh my God!!" There he was. Ash. Right in the corner. He had shackles around his arms and he was gagged .He was lifted an inch from the ground against the wall.

I ran to him. His face was dirty and he was mumbling something.

"I was so worried." Said I. I brushed a loose hair from his face only to have it fall down again.

"Mrrrssstii is uh trrrrp." Ash mumbled.

"What?" I asked. I removed his gag and threw it on the ground. The clock struck 2:00A.M.

"Misty, it's a trap," he said. 

"What do you mean?" I would soon find out.

I heard a creek behind me and it felt as though something had touched my arm. The torch then flew from my hand and landed on some hay nearby. A thin layer of fog surrounded the room and the hay went up in flames. 

I began to panic and tried to find something to put the fire out with. My hand brushed against my Pokeballs and I sent out Staru and Poliwag. 

"Water gun," I commanded and in no time the fire was out. I began to search for a key to unlock the shackles and found them. As I picked it up the floor gave in and I fell yet again. I felt like a failure. I finally had a chance to rescue Ash and I blew it. 

I landed in a small room with a ladder in it. I climbed the latter and found myself in what seemed to be the master bedroom. I opened a door to get out and I found myself in the closet. I saw something sticking through the clothes. I pulled them back and screamed for the third time that night. Right in front of me was a redhead, obviously dead, and she was hanging in the closet by a rope around her neck. I was starting to get suspicious about that redhead thing then thought back to the diary entry. I shivered and closed the door. 

I found the exit and walked down the hall screaming Brock and Team Rocket's name. I walked to the living room, sat down on my sleeping bag and, thinking things over in my head, waited.


	8. The rope....

Friday the Thirteenth

By: Chrissy Granger

"Misty?"

My head shot up as I heard someone call my name. I wiped my eyes. I had been so frustrated that I had to cry. I hoped that they wouldn't notice and called back.

"Over here," I responded. Luckily they didn't notice.

"Where were you?" Brock asked when they entered the room. I explained of my experience and put my head in my hand. I asked him what we should do.

"I'm not sure but I do know that we should probably go to sleep for the night," Brock responded. I nodded in agreement and lay down on a blanket. I had trouble falling asleep but managed to do so.

I woke up to hear the crackling of the fire and the sizzling of food. I sat up and yawned.

Brock was cooking bacon and eggs. Team Rocket was still asleep and they were snoring. 

I stared of into space for a while until Brock came up to me.

"Here's some breakfast," he said. I took the plate and ate the food slowly. By the time I was done Team Rocket was awake and eating.

I put a log on the fire and went to look out the window. Slush covered the ground and the hail coming down didn't help any.

Brock came up next to me and looked at my face. He put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched, that was my bad one. He switched shoulders.

"Don't worry Misty, we'll save Ash," he said comfortingly.

"I hope so," I said back. 

When everyone was done eating and the dishes had been washed, we decided to both look for Ash and explore the second floor.

Again we split up into groups, only this time without the Pokemon. Brock and I went left, Team Rocket went right.

Brock and I first came upon two doors. We again split up and each went into a separate room. After 5 minutes the clock struck 8:00 A.M and the door shut. I took no notice of this and continued my search. Later I went to check the door. It was locked. I began to panic. After becoming quite cold I went to close the window. I noticed a rope that came down from the attic and led to the first floor. I decided to climb down it and found my self in the Living room again. I called everybody else down and told them my story. Jesse shivered.

"This is like a horror movie," she commented. We all nodded in agreement and split up again. Only to have more bad things happen. 


	9. The invisible wall....

Friday the Thirteenth

By: Chrissy Granger

Brock and I went the same way as we had before. This time, however, we did not split up for awhile. 

When we came to a bedroom, a VERY large one, we split up to search it. As I was searching I walked to the window and looked outside. There was a tennis court and a croquet court. I gasped. The net was levitating! And so was one of the mallets for the croquet court. 

They hurled toward me and I ducked out of the way. Hearing the crash, Brock came running.

"Misty, are you alright?" He asked helping me up. I was trembling.

"L-let's go find the others."

And that we did. We walked through the many halls and corridors. We weren't sure where they were. Until we heard a scream.

Brock and I broke into a run and found the pair. To our surprise the floor seemed to have gave way on Jesse, and James was pulling her up.

"What happened?" Brock asked as Jesse stood up.

"I don't know…" she managed to say.

"We were walking and the floor just gave way," James added.

"This is one creepy house," Brock commented after we told Team Rocket our experience.

"I think we should leave," Jesse said. I became angry.

"Not without Ash we're not!" I said loudly. The others jumped. It was the first time I had talked since we found each other. They all nodded.

"But I don't think we should split up anymore," James said. I agreed and we went back to the living room.

By the time we got back it was 12:00 and Brock made a lunch of soup with some tea. We ate in silence and the time passed by slowly. We decided to take a longer break and start searching again at 4:00. Everybody agreed except me. I was outnumbered so we stayed. I walked around restlessly most of the time.

At 3:00 I suggested that we check out the back yard. The others, who were quite bored as well, agreed.

We played a few games of tennis and tried croquet until 4. We then started our search again. We decided to check the first floor. We went the way Ash and I had went the night before. 

All went well until we got to the place the invisible wall had been. The wall was now passable…but only by Jesse and me. Brock had tried but it acted as it had the other night. James tried to…when he did he disappeared! 

Jesse wanted to go back but the wall wouldn't let us so we had to walk on. We said goodbye to Brock and he left for the living room, hoping to find James there.

Author's note: I'm trying to put in more detail but I'm having trouble. I hope you like it anyway. Sorry it took so long…I have Off-Year Proficiencies and they have occupied me. Till next time~ *Christine* 


	10. The Parting of Ways....

Friday the Thirteenth

By: Chrissy Granger

Jessie and I, though reluctant, continued down the hall. We walked for quite awhile until a clock somewhere struck 5:00 P.M. We then stopped for a quick rest. It was quicker than we thought. 

As Jessie sat down on a small bench she felt a paper under her hand. When she opened it, it was blank. When she gave it to me, however, it had writing:

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_ _

_You may know where you are headed, and you may not. Either way, I shall explain it to you. You are headed toward Elizabeth's private dungeon. It is there that she keeps some of her more important victims until it is time to have them disposed off. Mind you, though she is dead now her spirit still haunts this house every year around 2 specific days. The first time being around February 14th, the second around October 13th. If one of your group happens to be lost, he/she almost always ends up in here. You may make it in time…you may not. God Bless!!_

_ _

___George H. Herring_

_ _

This was quite a surprising note but yet so valuable. I folded it neatly and put it in my pocket. Jessie looked at me.

"Do you think that that note is telling the truth??"

"You never know for sure."

We continued on until we came to a fork in the hall. After a bit, we chose to go right. We did…well… almost. 

We were walking through and Jessie groaned. I turned to find her with her hands up front as though they were touching something.

"I ran into something…." She complained.

I walked back and tried to go through again. I couldn't. Just then I felt a tingling sensation in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out the note. I opened it. To my surprise it said something different:

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Dear Misty and Jessie,_

_ _

_Soon you shall come to a parting of ways. Don't fret…everyone has been through this. Now, only one of you can go one way, and the other the other way. Trying to go back is worthless; you cannot until you are done. Now rip this note in half and push the LEFT half through the wall and give it to Jessie. Fold this piece up and put it in your pocket, Misty. Now Jessie, do the same. You shall now part up. You MUST find the others and save them by 12:00 A.M. A few minutes after is acceptable but not recommended._

_ _

# George H. Herring

I did as Mr. Herring had said. We then said goodbye and went our separate ways. Incidents did happen. Twice the floor caved in, once an arrow came for my head, three times some object hurled itself past my ear. But all in all…All went well. 

I continued walking until I came to a door. My pocket tingled again. I opened the note up. It was shorter:

_Dear Misty,_

_ _

_You have done well so far. Do not give up. This door leads to the dungeon nothing will happen until you lit the torch. Choose the time to do this wisely. God Speed!_

_ _

## George H. Herring

_ _

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Right away I lit the torch. Oh, how I wish that I wouldn't have.

_ _


	11. The dungeon and the ghost....

Friday the Thirteenth

By: Chrissy Granger

When I lit the torch, I suddenly wished I had not. The room really was a dungeon. In the corners, and some on shackles, were skeletons. Some had dresses, some had rotted off, and some of the skeletons weren't even connected anymore.

I scanned the room for the dangers that the note had predicted. Finding none, I stepped forward. An arrow shot for my head and barely touched it. When I felt safe again I walked on. For five minutes I searched with no results. 

I saw something move in the other side of the room. I walked over and, though reluctant, moved a skeleton. I gasped. There was Ash!! He was unconscious and had manacles around his legs and arms. I moved him out of the corner and tried to remove the cuffs. I heard a noise behind me. I turned.

The opposite wall was clear of bones and on it was a chalkboard. The chalk floated and began to write something. When it was done it read:

Ha ha ha, you, like the others before you, fell for my trick.

"W-what do you mean??" I stuttered. The previous writing disappeared and something else appeared in its place.

The whole kidnapping was just a trick. I wasn't going to hurt him…at least not right away.

"I-I don't understand."

Ever since I was your age, I wished to have the perfect life and marriage. This dream was ruined when Margery told me of my fate.

"The fortune teller," I whispered.

I guess you know more that I thought… The others didn't catch on so quickly. So you know of my plan? To rid of all the redheads that come by my home?

"But why??"

Dear, dear girl. Must I explain?? Oh well…When I was 25, Margery invited me over to tea. I accepted and went. When I entered, Margery shivered and went into a trance. During this she told me that in 3 years time, my husband would be taken away from me by a redhead between the ages of 18 and 26. I believed her and ever since, I have been riding of all the red heads that stop by my home. In 1890, I was executed for 1st degree murder. I have continued murdering and I shall not quit. And you, honey, are next.

At this I dragged Ash to the door and turned to open it. The door had vanished!!

"But why me?? I'm only 14…" I pointed out.

You can't take any chances when it comes to the ones you love.

I took a deep breath. "Well, you don't want someone you love taken away from you right??" I asked. 

No, of course not.

"Well I don't either!!" I said firmly. At this Ash stirred. I turned and went to his side. His eyes opened.

"W-where am I??" He managed to say. I explained the whole thing. He nodded with effort and groaned.

I stood up.

"Elizabeth," I started. "I understand that you did not want your life to be ruined…but did you have to do something like this and go ruin someone else's life instead? Just think of all those people who suffered because of what you did to their loved ones."

I did not want my husband to leave me.

"You should have trusted him and not the fortune telling. You should have talked to him. I doubt, from what I have experienced, that he would leave you for any reason."

Quiet!!

At this some bones hurled out toward me. Then a transparent form appeared before me. It was the form of a young woman with strawberry-blond hair to her shoulders and a dress of white silk. She sat in the corner with her head in her hands. She was crying.

"Noooo!! Noooo!! I did the right thing!!" Elizabeth said. She rocked back and forth.

"George wouldn't have left you," I said comfortingly. "He loved you and he would never leave you."

"She's right Liz," said a bodiless voice.


	12. The misunderstanding....

Friday the Thirteenth

By: Chrissy Granger

The voice seemed to have come from somewhere behind me. I turned. What I saw didn't surprise me much; I saw it happen before. A transparent figure stood where the door had once been. It was a male, in his 20's. He had dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and was wearing what men normally wore in the eighteen hundreds. 

The man spoke, "I would have never left you Liz," he said.

"George," Elizabeth said softly. She stood and shook her head. "You're lying!" She whispered. He reached a hand out toward her.

"You know I'm not!!"

"Yes, you ARE!!" She screamed. Then she became opaque, a whole 

person. Nearby appeared, out of nowhere, a knife. I gasped. She picked it up and lunged at me. I ducked out of the way. She lunged again. This time George intercepted. He held her back.

"Liz, calm down!!" 

I took a deep breath, then spoke. "Elizabeth, are you positive that Margery said what you think she said??"

Elizabeth just stood there.

"Well??" I asked. "Could you tell me exactly what she said??"

"S-she said, 'In three years time, your husband's heart will be stolen by a red head between the ages of 18 and 26...'" Elizabeth stuttered.

I then realized something. "Is you hair naturally strawberry-blond??" She shook her head.

"It was originally red."

"Was your husband paying much attention to you at the time??"

"No."

"And how old where you??"

"22."

Just then it hit me. 

"Elizabeth, I think that what Margery meant was, George's heart would be stolen back by you."

"How do you know??"

"Well, you have red hair, you're between the age limit, and she never said he would be stolen from you!!"  
Elizabeth dropped the knife. She put her head in her hands and cried. 

"A-and I killed all those p-people!! H-how c-can I e-ever forgive m-myself??" She cried.

George helped her up and gave her a hug.

"You will soon. But you know the truth. We can now live in peace." They broke apart and smiled at me.

"Thank you for everything," Elizabeth said. "We will never forget you!!"

I nodded. The couple slowly disappeared. I then turned to tend to Ash.

# 


	13. The outcome....

**Friday the Thirteenth**

By: Chrissy Granger

I went over and helped Ash up. He still seemed to be a bit weak, but he managed to walk to the living room by 8:00 P.M. On the way, nothing happened. The barrier was gone and the place seemed a lot less gloomy.

When we made it, the others asked what had happened. We told them everything, though I did most of the talking. Then I asked what happened to them. Brock spoke first.

"Nothing really happened for me. The only thing was when I came back everything was gone!! I had searched everywhere and when I came back at 7:30, everything was there again. I believe it had something to do with what you did, Misty."

Next, Jessie explained what happened to her.

"I walked until I got to the door. The note read the same thing that it had for you. I was a bit scared so I waited for a half-hour. When I went in I searched and lit a torch. An axe came for my head which I dodged. I sat down discouraged but got up a few minutes later when I heard movement behind me. James was there, hanging on the wall by handcuffs. I pulled him down and removed the cuffs. The chalk had just began to levitate when it fell down and stayed that way. It was then that I decided to come back."

I smiled then. I couldn't believe that I had helped so much. It hadn't accord to me that I might actually save the day sometime. 

We left the next morning. Team Rocket went a different way than us, though we would obviously meet again as enemies. I felt as though I was finally more respected by Ash, not because I was forceful as it was before, but because he could tell that I cared. And I did.

**The End!!**

** **

Author's note: How was that?? That was my second fic. Did you like it overall? Though it didn't show it much, if you looked in the last two chapters, it shows a bit of romance in a way. Until next time:

**~*****Christine*****~******


End file.
